U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,193 (Vreugde) describes a single-serve package of sauerkraut and a method of packaging sauerkraut in single-serve packages. The package of the '193 patent requires the addition of a predetermined quantity of an edible vegetable oil to the sauerkraut, however, to overcome the resistance to flow of sauerkraut due to its fibrous texture. For various dietary reasons, however, it is desirable to package sauerkraut without the need to introduce a vegetable oil or other lubricant in the sauerkraut to permit it to flow properly during packaging.